


ring ring

by diavolo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, soonhao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diavolo/pseuds/diavolo
Summary: Minghao is in China visiting his parents.Soonyoung stays in Korea, missing him so much.He decides to call him... he didn't really plan to things to escalate the way they did.





	ring ring

Soonyoung was walking around the room, dragging his feet, thinking and thinking about it, trying not to, but doing it anyways. He also tried getting busy with some other things, he really, really tried.    
But he couldn't help it, he missed him so much.

He missed him too much.

Groaning, he ran a hand through his hair, pouting while he looked at his cellphone's screen. Minghao's name was being displayed there, along with his number, as an option to call, but before Soonyoung could do it, he blocked his cellphone's screen and he then let the device fall on his bed.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Wonwoo stopped reading his book just to look at his friend, who seemed to be in the middle of some mental debate "You've been making dinosaur noises all day long, wandering around with your cellphone at hand"

Soonyoung turned his head to look at the latter, a bit startled, but after a long sigh he only shook his head "I miss him so much..." He murmured.

Wonwoo raised one eyebrow, it took him a couple of seconds to understand what the other was talking about, but when he realized, he just turned his head to continue his reading "He left yesterday morning, it's been literally only a day"

"I know it's only been a day" Soonyoung complained, rolling on his bed "What do you want me to do?" He asked, burying his face on his pillow "I miss him. He and his ridiculously long legs and his big ass hands"

"He literally left yesterday, Soonyoung" Wonwoo repeated "And he will be back at the end of the week, stop being so dramatic. Or just fucking call him, nothing is going to happen if you do that"

"What if he is busy?"

"Whay if he is not?" Wonwoo closed his book "Call him already so you can calm yourself, give me some peace"

Soonyoung thought about it. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was already 11:15, and that meant it was 10:15 in China. One hour less. What if Minghao was already sleeping? What if he woke him up? Or what if he was with friends? He didn't want to interrupt something like that.

"He  _is_  your boyfriend, Soonyoung. You've been dating for two whole years, you two live together, what's so difficult about calling him?" 

"I get nervous" Soonyoung confessed "All the things that involve Hao make me nervous"

Wonwoo smiled and he stood up from where he was sitting. "You two are just plain ridiculous" he murmured, still smiling "I'll leave you alone so you can call him... and it's not optional, you can't leave this room until you do so" 

Wonwoo walked to the door and left. Soonyoung stared at the closed door for a couple of seconds and he then took his cellphone, unblocking it to go straight to his contacts. Without even thinking about it anymore, he just pressed Minghao's name and he took the device over his ear.

_Ring, ring._

Come on, Hao.

_Ring, ring._

God, he knew this was a bad idea.

_Ring, ring._

He took the cellphone away from his ear and he was about to hang up when he heard  _that_ voice.

_"_ _Soonie_ _?_ _"_

Minghao's sweet voice at the other end of the line.

"Hao?" Soonyoung took the phone back over his ear, smiling widely, his eyes turning into crescent moons.

 _"Is everything okay,_ _Soonie_ _? Are you not feeling well? Something happened?"_ Minghao didn't waste time into throwing all sorts of questions at him, wanting to make sure everything was actually fine, and the reason of his call wasn't some kind of tragedy that happened while he was away.

"Something happened" 

_"Are you sick? Hurt? What happened? I'm going back_ _hom_ _-"_

"I miss you"

There was a silence, and then Minghao giggled. Soonyoung smiled widely, closing his eyes, he could see that beautiful smile even if the other was not there with him.

_"It's only been a day..."_

"I know, but I already miss you so much"

 _"I miss you too, so much"_ Minghao was now calmed, knowing the truth behind that call he could stop worrying.

"I swear I tried to stop myself from calling, I want you to enjoy your stay there. You know? Your family, the house you grew up in, I will have you all for myself when you come back home but you have to enjoy everything there for now, without me interrupting" Soonyoung didn't want to sound dramatic but he couldn't help it, living with Minghao, having him for himself all the time, he was not used to be so far from him for so long.

 _"It's okay baby, you have no idea of how difficult was for me to sleep last night hugging a pillow"_ Minghao giggled again  _"How was it for you?"_

"It was seriously so awful, I'll be honestly very surprised if I survive this week. How is everything going? Are you eating delicious food? How are your parents?"

_"I'm eating delicious food, yes. Today we went shopping, I took my parents to a mall because I wanted to buy them some stuff"_

"Such a good boy"

_"I know, right? Mom asked me why didn't you come with me and I told her you had things to do, but I promised next time I'll drag you here with me"_

"I will definitely go with you next time, I won't go through this twice"

_"Dramatic"_

"You know I am"

A silence again, both of them were happy, even when they couldn't see each other, they knew the other was smiling.

_"I should go take a bath, I have that sensation of being dirty because I was all day out of home, going here and then through people"_ Minghao took a deep breath, he really needed to do that, but he had not real intention of getting out of bed.

"You should. And I too, after spending the entire afternoon practicing and sweating like crazy..." Soonyoung lifted his head to look at the ceiling with no real interest.

_"You look so hot when you are completely_ _immersed_ _in dancing, sweating"_

"You look sexy when you practice too, you always make that face, as if you were mad but it's just that you are too focused into making sharp moves"

There was another silence.

_"I wish I could kiss you"_

"I wish I could kiss you too... bury my face in your neck, smell your skin"

_"I love when you do that, feeling your breath in my neck... it gives me chills"_

Soonyoung took a deep breath, his mind was wandering too far from there with his boyfriend whispering such things to his ear.

 _"_ _Soonie_ _?"_ Minghao called him, worried about the sudden silence.

"Yeah, I'm here" Soonyoung quickly answered, nodding his head even when the younger couldn't see him.

_"Is there something wrong? You want to go sleep now?"_

"It's not that, I just... I was just thinking about something"

_"About what?"_

That was a question to which Soonyoung couldn't just answer. It didn't matter if he and Minghao had been dating for two years now, it was going to be the same when they reached their three years together, four years, five years... he was embarrassed to say that out loud. His eyes wandered to his lap, and just as he thought, he already had an erection forming inside his pants, just at the idea of his boyfriend kissing his neck. "Nothing" He lied, trying to get those ideas out of his mind.

 _"_ _Soonie_ _?"_ Minghao knew him too well, and therefore, he knew something was not okay  _"What's wrong?"_

"I want to kiss your neck so bad, Hao" Soonyoung finally confessed, letting his hand slip into his crotch, touching himself lightly over his pants.

Minghao giggled at the other end of the line  _"And I want you to kiss my neck so bad too"_

"Mnhhhh" A soft moan escaped Soonyoung's lips and he immediately opened his eyes, worried.

 _"_ _Soonie_ _? What are you doing?"_ Minghao asked, curious.

"Nothing"

_"That doesn't sound like nothing, tell me what you're doing"_

"I'm..." He older took a deep breath, he need to grab some courage to say what he needed to say "I'm touching myself while I think about kissing you neck"

Silence.

"Hao?"

_"_ _Mh_ _?"_

"Im... sorry?"

_"Why are you sorry? Come on, tell me what you would like to do with me and what you're doing"_

"I wish I could have you under me right now, I want to be between your legs... kiss your neck, smell your skin" Soonyoung closed his eyes, his right hand going inside his pants.

 _"I love having you between my legs"_ Minghao sighed  _"And squeezing your ass with my hands, you don't have any idea on how I love that ass"_

"As much as I love yours? I love it, it's so small, so tight" 

_"Tight?"_

"Yeah"

 _"I don't think it's as tight as yours,_ _Soonie_ _"_ Minghao made a pause to sigh  _"I wish I could finger you right now,_ _Soonie_ _. You don't know how I love to feel your tightness devouring my fingers, I could come just by thinking about it"_

Soonyoung moaned with his eyes closed, he felt his face warm, he was probably blushing at the thought of getting turned on by a statement like that. He moved his free hand up and down over his cock, now that it was free from his lower body clothes after taking the time to get his pants and underwear down to his ankles. "I want to bite your thighs. Kiss them, lick them, bite them, leave marks on them... You don't know how much I love your long longs, especially when you put them over my shoulders"

 _"You want to fuck me, baby?"_ The younger asked, shamelessly.

The older moaned way louder than he wanted to. He moved his hand faster, swallowing "God, fuck, yes"

_"I want you to do it too,_ _Soonie_ _. And I also want to suck your dick"_

Soonyoung shivered. "I want you in all four"

 _"You like to fuck me doggy style?"_ The younger asked, moaning, panting.

"I love it, I love having your ass as my main view, spanking you"

_"I love when you spank me,_ _mnnhh_ _"_

"I would take a fucking plane to China just to fuck you hard against the mattress"

Minghao moaned louder at the other side of the line.

"Touch yourself, Hao, imagine is my hand instead of yours... move it quicklier"

_"Fuck..._ _Mnnhh_ _...."_

Soonyoung moved his hand faster, eyes closed, eyelids pressed. Minghao was moaning into his ear and there was nothing in the world that turned him on more than hearing the slender boy moaning under his breath, mumbling nonsense due to the lust and pleasure.

_"I'm_ _gonna_ _,_ _mnnhh_ _... S-_ _Soonyoung_ _, I'm_ _gonna_ _-"_

"I'll come too, aahhh" 

Minghao groaned in a way that made Soonyoung move his hand faster, as fast as he could. That voice moaning ight into his ear, fuck. He groaned too, coming on his hand.

 

Panting and heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard.

 _"Are you feeling better?"_ Minghao's voice cut the silence, and even if the older couldn't see him, he swore he was smiling.

"Yes..." Soonyoung made a small pause to catch his breath "You?"

_"Absolutely"_

Both of them laughed, somehow shy about what happened.

"Now we do need to take a shower, right?" Soonyoung asked, giggling.

 _"Seems like it, yes"_ Minghao nodded, eyes closed, a smile on his lips.

"I love you, Minghao"

_"And I love you so very much,_ _Soonie_ _. Now go take a shower, don't worry about anything"_

"You too, go take a shower and message me when you are in bed again, ready to sleep"

_"Alright,_ _uhm_ _..._ _Soonie_ _?_ _"_

"Yes, baby?"

_"I'll call you tomorrow"_

"I'll be waiting, baby"


End file.
